The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to distributed data center.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). An AP and one or more STAs may be part of a mainframe-based system or a centralized cloud-based system, or both.
Mainframe-based systems have evolved to centralized cloud-based systems. The mainframe-based system deployment utilized a centralized process for performing processes (e.g., computation and storage operations) within a local area enterprise network. The mainframe-based system, however, required STAs to be located and connected within the local area enterprise network. Centralized cloud-based systems allow STAs (e.g., web browser-based applications) to communicate with centralized public or private cloud-located resources without being limited to a local connection in the local area enterprise network. Nevertheless, cloud-based systems also have other disadvantages, including when information is used by applications and services generated, processed, and consumed in a same locality, the system overhead of transmitting the information to the cloud, storing it, and then re-transmitting it to an end-STA introduces undesirable latency in the system, among other disadvantages.